Unforgivable Mistake
by Pegzo
Summary: Addison has had a troubled past, but she still manages to get wedged between a love square. Will she ever make her way back to Pete again? Addison/Pete/Lucy/Kevin
1. 1 A certain misunderstanding

**Chapter 1- A certain misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Private Practice. Shonda owns them and if they were mine, things would have been different...**

**Note: The **_**italics**_** are Addison's thoughts**

Addison walked into the Oceanside Wellness Centre for what felt like the million time, looked around, and continued into her office. Her _own_ office. The moment she walked in, she saw a something, or rather, two somethings sitting on her table in the office: one bunch of black roses, and one bunch of red. She opened the card attached to the black roses. They were from Kevin. She stared dreamily out her window, then put them in a vase. _Snap out of it! _Then, as she opened the card to the red roses, she saw a name that wasn't meant to be there. Crossed out from her card, _her _card, was another name; Lucy to be precise. _Why were these given to me?????_Addison stormed out of her office, ignoring Dell, and came crashing into a familiar body. Pete.

"Explain these!!" she shoved the card, and the bunch of roses into his face.

"They are a present from me...you like them?"

"You are UNBELIEVABLE!!! First you tell me that you love me, then you go off giving me second hand goods? Well you know what, I give up about trying, you hear me? I. GIVE. UP ! Go and live happily ever after with your darling Lucy, don't let me stop you. I can't believe I let myself believe that I could trust you after what you did to me." Addison was now in the state that whatever _anyone_ said would result with her in tears, so, this was expected when Pete answered, a little more harsh than usual.

"What are you saying? What did I do?! Lucy? It was a one off remember? Anyways you don't even know who she is and what she is like," he rambled hysterically.

By then, Addison was long gone, locked inside her office, tears streaming down her face.

_What's wrong with you Addi you don't usually get so wound up over men, let alone two men!! Roses, Roses, ROSES!!!_

All was silent, until the crash of a vase filled in the air.

Naomi, shocked to hear such a loud noise in on the very quiet morning, rushed over to see what had happened, and on the way, found Pete looking _very_ confused with a bunch of red roses and a card in his hand.

"Hey Pete I presume those are for Addison?? Pete. PETE. What happened?" Naomi asked with her overprotective motherly voice.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself...There's definitely something wrong with that woman."

"By her you mean Addison right? Oh god.."

"Addison? Oh Addison what happened?" Naomi walked in, to see her best friend sitting on the floor surrounded by millions of pieces of glass, and some black roses scattered all over her.

"Your favourite vase! What are doing? Come on, get up or else you will get hurt."

When she saw that Addi wasn't answering, she then realised that her hand had been badly cut, and that she had been crying, or more literally, was crying.

" Oh that looks nasty...come on let me get you fixed up....then you have to tell me what's going on between you two..." Naomi picked up the card that was lying on the ground next to her.

"Or should I say you three?? Or four," she added emphatically, "if you count Lucy. What the hell is wrong with you and men??"

Naomi realised it was time to shut up, when Addison got up and stalked off.

"Addison you really have to talk, and get that hand checked out."

"Fine."

While Naomi was fixing up Addison's hand, Addison decided to start talking.

" I love Pete, Pete loves Lucy, Kevin _says_ he loves me and I do like him...but I like Pete better, and Lucy....LUCY IS IN THE FRIGGIN WAY!!!!!" By then Addison was no longer crying, but red with fury.

"Wait a second so you're saying that you want Pete but Pete wants Lucy? OKOK too complicated for me...Sam and I have our own problems." She quickly wrapped Addison's hand with a bandage and then she walked out the door.

The next morning, Addison woke up feeling fresh, and ready to face the day ahead. Her incident the day before was long forgotten. Little did she know, her perfect morning was about to be ruined when a certain _someone_ walked through those doors.

"Morning Dell, morning Naomi, morning Sam. My god did you two come together? I'm so happy for you!" Addison chirped.

"Um...we didn't come _together_ together we just came in at the same time," Naomi said in a rush.

"Whatever. I have this feeling that today is going to be a very, very good day."

Right after she said that, the elevator doors opened, revealing a cop, with a very smug look on his face. Little did everyone know, except for maybe Naomi, that he was actually Addison's ex.

"Oh no quick, Violet get Addison out of here," Naomi whispered.

"What? Why? Naomi? Why are you whispering?"

"Whatever you do, do NOT turn around." Naomi ordered Addison.

As usual Addison didn't listen and spun around to see a man with a blue cop uniform, staring at her with disbelief.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question...I work here. "

"Who is he?" Violet asked. "Her husband, boyfriend, ex??????"

"SHHHHH."

In the background, Kevin and Addison were heard yelling and screaming their heads off.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you were going to get a transfer here with your _girlfriend_? Maybe if you just _asked _me when you left a month ago, then maybe we wouldn't be standing here yelling AT EACH OTHER!!" Addison's voice rose higher and higher until it was overpowered by the voice of Kevin.

"Why don't you think of someone other than yourself for a change? You might even become a better person."

" You know what, I shouldn't be here listening to you ramble on about your miserable life. I knew that you regretted cheating on me, I knew that you would be _ever_ so lonely well **HA!** because I DON'T CARE!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO GET A GRIP!!!Geez...and I thought I was bad. But that's not the point... " Naomi tried to yell on top of them, but it only ended in her losing her voice.

"Leave me alone!" Addison screamed as Kevin grabbed her arms. She tried to move but she was pinned to the spot by SWAT guy. Those police moves sure come in handy sometimes...

Then, magically, Pete decided to show up, and play the heroic prince, who rescues the poor princess from the windowless tower.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"Oooo is that your _boyfriend_?"

"I wish," Addison muttered.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I think it's best for both of us if you just left now."

"You're not over me Addison and I know that because of the look on your face and how you get so worked up about me being here." And that was the last thing that Kevin said before disappearing into the elevator, with the same old look as he did when he arrived.

"Ok now that we're in the same place at the same time, _without _interruption, we need to talk...about the roses and what you said...I heard you"

"Um....I uh...I'm sorry about the roses."

"And about what you said? All I'm trying to get you to say is that you meant what you said.....because.....I do like you Addi."

"Er.......I've got patients."

Naomi, who was nearby, heard all of this, and was wondering what Addison was thinking.

"Addison, you do NOT have any patients, and you're trying to avoid Pete...you like him don't you?"

"Nai I am not talking about this now. Plus I still need to talk to Kevin."

"Talk to, or yell at? Come on Addi it's me you're talking to... I know you don't talk when something is wrong."

"Addison!" Dell called.

"Now I really have to go."

Naomi gave a big sigh. Her friend never spoke about anything that was hard to talk about.

Pete walked into the foyer, hoping to crash into Addison again, to finish their conversation, but was shocked to find Kevin standing there.

Pete ran over and greeted him with a punch, which resulted in a bloody nose, and more yelling. There would never be enough yelling and screaming for a day...

Finally Pete broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here."

"With Addison? Oh my god! Are you two together or something?"

"What? Are you jealous? And for the record, I am not with Addison. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Lucy, I got a transfer."

"LUCY? You're with her now? You're unbelievable. Didn't last year teach you a lesson?"

Then, Addison decided to walk in.

"Why are you still here?" she asked.

"I was coming to talk to you."

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to talk, or to see you, so get out of my face. And why is your nose bleeding?"

"Well if your _boyfriend_ over there didn't punch me maybe I would in the right shape to leave. But I guess I'm just going to stay here for a while. In your office maybe?"

Pete pushed Kevin away from Addison. "What do you think you're doing? You want to take Addison too? Maybe cheat on your _girlfriend_?"

"Wait WHAT?" Addison was clearly confused.

"Come on be a man and explain. Maybe start with Lucy! I'm sure Addison wants to get to know her!" Pete sneered.

"Lucy is my girlfriend and Pete's ex. Happy now?"

"Pete, Lucy was your ex? Seriously? I can't deal with this at the moment so Kevin don't come back and Pete don't say that we need to talk because we have done the talking and we're finished. Have a nice day."

"Wait Addison _we _need to talk. Come on we used to get along. In fact..."

His sentence was cut off by Addison's voice.

"Don't say it. And just because I went out with you for a while doesn't mean you can come to my workplace and order me around!"

Now it was Pete's turn to be surprised.

"You dated Kevin? Was he who you called SWAT guy? Oh god this is worse than I thought..."

"Now can you guys leave me alone?"

Addison ran out with her head down into Naomi's office hoping that she didn't have a patient to see.

The moment Addison walked into Nai's office, she flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Naomi, being Naomi, wanted to know what was wrong, and asked a simple question.

"Addison, what is going on?"

No answer.

"Come on Addi you can't hide from your fears forever."

"Yes I can."

Naomi, who was sick from saying the same things over and over again went over to get her cup of water. When Naomi gave her the _look_, Addison started rambling.

"Lucy is Pete's ex and SWAT's girlfriend and he thinks that I'm Pete's girlfriend and I think I have feelings for both of them and..."

Naomi spat out her water all over the floor when she heard the word "both."

"WHAT did you just say?"

Naomi had to find time to pick up her gaping jaw off the floor.

_How in the world are you meant to work with someone who doesn't know you love him? How are you meant to work with people you have to avoid every day, just so that you don't have to tell them the truth? Addison Forbes Montgomery. Such a professional name for such a screwed up person... _

Addison walked out into the foyer for the third time today, and found a pregnant lady sitting with her husband. "Lucy Brown." _Lucy? Great. Instead of helping her I might just be thinking about other people...._

"Yes that's me."

"Follow me."

Once the couple was comfortably seated, Addison began with the questions.

"So Mr and Mrs Brown, what is there that I can help you with?"

"I'm pregnant, but I've been having cramps all week, and they won't stop. Owww..argh..again!"

"O.K let's see what's wrong. Is this your husband?"

"Um...no he's my brother. Lucky you got the names right..."

"I'm so sorry. So may I ask who the father is?"

They exchange glances, and hesitantly she replies.

"Um....can I not tell you that?"

"OK. So can I get you to go over there and I'll give you an ultrasound, and a quick check-up. These cramps may just be a cause of stress. Have you been under a lot of pressure lately?"

"You could say that...my boyfriend won't even talk to me when he sees me...he says that there's this person "

Addison relates to this in her own mind, but says no more.

"This might be a bit cold."

After a while of examining the ultrasound machine, she gives them the good news.

"It doesn't seem that there is anything wrong. Your baby is fine. It's getting big your due date is?

"In 2 weeks. That's why I came; because I thought I was in premature labour...."

"She worries too much." Lucy's brother said.

After seeing a few more patients, all with good news, she, once again, bumped into Pete.

"Um...hi!"

"Oh Addison....I was wondering...to make up for the argument we had, how about we have dinner sometime?"

"You mean like a date or a work thing?"

"...A date."

"Oh...um..."_ Finally!_

"I would clearly understand if you don't want to but it's just that I..."

"I would love to. Pick me up at 8."

"Ok."

Then they both went their separate ways with cheesy grins on their faces.

"PETE with YOU on a DATE?" Naomi spat out.

"I have waited for this for so long Nai come on give me some support...."

"You have feelings for him right? Are you going to act on it? Do you even know if he likes you back?"

"I uh haven't thought of that yet. But come on help me pick clothes! Unless you want me to go naked..."

"I'm sure Pete wouldn't mind."Naomi teased.

"NAOMI clothes!"

"Okok try this one."

Naomi picked out a short sparkly black dress, and it fitted Addison perfectly. Addison completed to outfit with a pair of Jimmy Choo 2 inch heels.

"Baby you look hot!"

Addison just stood there and grinned until the doorbell rung. It was a few seconds past 8.

_Wow he is so on time!_

"Ok. Here goes nothing."

Naomi left via the back door, when Addison opened the door revealing a surprised Pete in jeans and a t shirt.

"Uh you look beautiful."

"Thanks I wish I could say the same for you. I mean not beautiful but anyways....I thought this was a _date_."

"It is... I just didn't know it was formal. So, shall we get going? I booked us a table at 8:30"

"Table? As in are we actually going to go to a restaurant?"

"Yes where else would we go for our first real date?"

Pete took Addison's hand and together they walked over to Pete's car, and began heading towards the restaurant.

"Reservation for two under the name Pete please."

The waiter escorted them over to their table over by the window, overlooking the sparkling sea.

"So, should we order something to drink?"

Addison looked as if she was in another world, so Pete had to raise his voice a little when he tried to get her to snap out of dreamland.

"Addison?"

"Hmmm yea...how come you're taking me out on a date? I mean is this meant to mean something?"

"Addison, from when my wife died, I have always loved you, even though I felt guilty about moving on so fast at first. I just want to give it another try."

"Ok I'd like that." Addison smiled.

"So drinks. Sparkling champagne for me please."

"Make that two."

After the waiter had left the table, Pete and Addison started to play 20 questions. As usual, Addison started.

"So, have you had any girlfriends I don't know about?"

"Um...I was married to my wife Anna. She died last year, just before I came to this practice and met you."

Addison clearly looked shocked, but decided to move on.

"Ok...ask me something."

"What about you? Anybody you're keeping from me?"

"I think you already know about Kevin, after today...."

"Oh I totally apologise for that. I guess I was just jealous..."

"Let me finish. I was married to Derek, but we got divorced just before I came here. And...now you come along and I think maybe this will work."

As you _might _have figured, this was unlike Addison to be so open about things like this, well maybe you might not have figured, but Addison didn't usually say these things. In fact, she was kind of under the influence of alcohol.

"Maybe this will work," Pete says after pausing for a while. "Ok next question."

"Favourite book and movie."

"Can we please not go there? Every single date I've been to I had to answer that question."

"Ok fine tell me about your family and friends."

"Family, I don't keep in contact anymore so as far as I'm concerned I don't have one, and friends, I would call the people at the practice friends, but other than that, none.

They continued to play 20 questions for the rest of their dinner, and found out a lot about each other, but whether they remembered it was totally up to how bad their hangover was going to be the next morning. After they finished their meal, Pete paid the bill, and they went outside.

"You know this is the most beautiful night," Addison started.

"Yes and this is has got to be the best date I have ever been on."

"Exactly how many is that?"

"Shhh."

The perfect date ended with the perfect kiss, until something triggered Addison, causing her to pull away in agony.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Firstly, before I start thanking people, I live in Australia so my writing will be...Australian as you might have realised.**

**Thanks to Cat for firstly making me start a fanfic, quannn for editing but not changing anything cuz it might change the style....and a bigger thanks to Renzaa for actually changing it to make it make sense...!**

****

Please excuse me if my next chapter is a while away...and please remember to read and review. If I don't receive any reviews I will continue to write slowly!

This is my first fanfic but I can handle what you guys have to say.


	2. 2 A Confession to make

**Chapter 2- A confession to make**

"I'm sorry Pete. PETE!" Yelled Addison as she tried to chase after him in her two-inch heels, wobbling as she ran.

Addison took hold of Pete's jacket and pulled him over to her.

"What do you want Addison? Tell me truthfully. Why did you suddenly think of Kevin? Do you still love him? Is that it? Because if it is then I need to know."

"No, Pete let's go back to my home and we'll talk about it please," Addison almost pleaded.

Pete saw then, that Addison was wobbling so much that she looked as if she was going to fall down, so he decided to take her home, at the least.

"I'll take you home, that's it. You tell me what you need to say in the car and then go."

"Pete..."

The car ride back to Addison's home was silent. Pete was angry, Addison was ashamed, trying to hold back the tears. _How could I be so stupid? I had to ruin the first perfect date with Pete..._

Before they knew it, they were approaching the beachside mansion Addison lived in. Pete got out and opened the door, as a polite gesture, and Addison quickly stepped out.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Yes."

Pete hurried back into his car and sped off without saying goodbye.

Addison stood outside in the cold, watching the car speed by, thinking about why Pete was so unwilling to forgive her.

When the answer could not be found, she headed inside, opened up her pantry, and took out a bottle of tequila.

She poured herself a glass and drained it down with one gulp. She thought about everything that had happened that evening, not noticing that she was crying until she felt hot and sticky tears run down her face.

She sat there for a while, and found herself trying to drown everything that happened that night, making her quite woozy and drunk.

_Ding dong!!!_

Addison slowly made her way to the door, tripping as she walked.

"Hi Pete nice of you to come back.' Addison greeted as if nothing happened that night.

Pete entered the house, looked over Addison's shoulder and saw a bottle of tequila and an empty glass. Then he studied Addison's face, and saw that she had been crying, and was more or less, drunk.

"Addison I think you should go and sit down. You're drunk. I came back to see how you were because you didn't look so well when I left."

"Well isn't that nice." She sneered, slightly slurring her words.

When both of them had settled down on the couch, Addison subconsciously poured herself another cup and drained it down once more. Pete watched her, wanting to grab hold of the tequila and taking it away from her, but decided to let her be.

Then, Addison began to sing.

"_here's a llama there's a llama and another _

_little llama fuzzy llama funny llama llama llama duck_

llama llama cheesecake llama tablet brick potato

_llama llama llama mushroom llama llama llama duck_

i was once a tree house i lived in a cake but i never saw the way  
the orange slayed the rake i was only three years dead but it told a tale  
and now listen, little child to the safety rail  
  
"Addison what are you doing?"

_Did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama  
llama's llama tastes of llama llama llama duck_

half a llama twice the llama not a llama farmer llama  
llama in a car alarm a llama llama duck

is THIS how it's told now? is it all so old?is it made of lemon juice?  
doorknob ankle cold. Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck time for me to retire now and become a duck"

Pete laughed at this comical sight.

"Is this what Addison's like when she's drunk? I never knew you liked llamas."

"Well you don't know me so why don't you go and be a duck?"

Once again, Addison began to sob. Pete put his arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Hey Addison I'm so sorry that I ran off."

Addison didn't reply, instead she buried her face into his shoulder and grabbed his arms for support.

"Addison look at me."

Addison slowly lifted her tear- stricken face.

"Look, what I did was an instinct. I didn't stop to think how this might be affecting you. But Kevin, I guess I'm a bit jealous of him considering your history together. I'm sorry Addison, as long as I know you're over him, I will be fine."

"I am over him. I was over him a long time ago."

There was a moment of silence, except for Addison's sobs, a moment when Pete considered not believing her, but when he remembered to state she was in, decided to believe her. This gave him to finally say what he wanted to say all night long.

"I love you Addison."

Addison immediately stopped crying, and sat up.

"You what?"

"Do you really want me to say it again? I know you might not be ready but I am. I'm not going to pressure you into feeling the same way."

"I like you Pete. I really...really...like...you..."

Addison was drained from all her energy, and just sat there, too tired to say any more. A few moments later, she was asleep in his arms, with a slight smile on her face. Pete smiled with her, and slowly lifted her up to her room.

The next morning, Addison woke up to find Pete snuggled up next to her. At first she got a real shock, but then she took a minute to recall what happened the previous, and magically could remember all of it, including the questions answered at the restaurant and the disaster she created after it. She wasn't sure about what had happened after she had gotten home, and wondered if she and Pete _did _anything, or if she was stupid enough to embarrass herself...

Pete stirred next to her, as she gently shifted her way over the side of the bed.

The hangover headache suddenly hit her, and caused her to trip and fall over the shoes she left at the side of the bed.

"OW!!! Stupid shoesgood morning!" She said, trying to cover her humiliation.

"Morning Addison. You Ok?"

"Fine. Um...how did you get here?"

"Do you remember _anything_ about last night?"

"Yes. Most of it...did we...."

"No Addison do you really think that I would take advantage of you?"

"No but this headache is."

"Come on I'll get you some Panadol and something to eat."

"Pete why are you suddenly being so nice to me?"

"Did you not hear what I said last night?"

"Loud and clear, but are you just going to forgive me? Just like that?"

"Yes. Are you saying I shouldn't trust you?"

"No...I..."

"It's Ok. Don't freak out. Come on let's go and get breakfast."

Just as Pete was getting up to leave, something brought Addison into confessing something.

"Pete, you know how you said you didn't have a family?"

"Yea...Addi you don't need to worry about that."

"I know. I just want you to know that I want to be your family."

"What do you mean?"

"You can figure that out yourself." Addison said with a cheeky grin. "Oh yea and Pete? Please don't lie to me. Ever."

"I won't." Pete promised.

After she said that, she slumped back onto her bed and fell back asleep.

Pete went down and started making French toast. When he was nearly done, he called for Addison.

"Addison breakfast is ready!"

After hearing her not respond, he went upstairs to go and she what she was up to. Finding her asleep, he gently shook her awake.

"Addison wake up."

"Pete can I not get up today? I want to just lie here."

"Remember we have to go to work?"

Addison grumbled something inaudible, and turned to the other side.

"Addison wake up!" Pete continued, with more and more violent shaking.

"FINE!!!" Addison threw off her covers and stood up. "Happy?"

"Addison are you feeling okay this morning?"

"Yea fine just great."From what she was seeing, it wasn't going to be a good day. For a start, it was raining. Hard. It never rained in California.

Pete left her to be after that. When she came downstairs a few moments later, he had to be concerned.

"I know I've asked you this before but, Addison are you okay?"

"As I said before, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look well. Your face is way paler than I saw this morning. Here eat something."

Addison took a bite and out of nowhere, said "Pete these look like wooden floorboards! How did you make them?"

"Addison are you sure you're fine? You're not going crazy are you?"

"No. Hey can I ask you some questions?"

"Yea sure..."

"Ok what came first the chicken or the egg?"

"What type of question is that?"

"Just answer it. I work with babies all the time so it's like asking what came first the mother or the child."

"I think that the child came first. It's reasonable to say that since the mother is a child grown up."

"Hmmm."

"Pete you're an onion."

"Why's that? Why can't I be something nicer, like a peach?"

"You make me cry. Onions make me cry. You're an onion."

"Addison...I said I was sorry."

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it. Luckily for you, I have already forgiven you, saving you a lot of hassle."

"Addison I think you should go and lie down for a while. I don't want you going crazy."

Addison reluctantly agreed.

"Oh yea and one last question."

"If it'll get you out of this mood."

"What colour would you describe yourself as?"

"Purple for reasons why purple is purple. You?"

"Silver."

After everything was sorted out over breakfast, Pete and Addison hurried off to work, deciding they only needed to take one car. The trip to work wasn't as awkward as how each of them expected. When they walked out of the elevator together, they received stares from their co-workers, guessing about whether the elevator fixed what had happened a few days ago.

"Morning Nai. Morning Sam. Morning Violet.

"Well you look happy." Naomi chuckled.

Addison nodded, then shrugged.

"Please don't turn this into what happened with you, Kevin and Pete. We don't need any more dramas here. This is a medical sanctuary not a war zone."

"Relax Nai it's not going to happen."

After Naomi saw Violet, Cooper, and Dell also looking at them, she decided to get her information somewhere else.

"Addi, office now."

Addison could only guess what this was going to be about.

"Nai do you really need details of the date? Please I don't like reliving things and I certainly don't want to be crying every day of my life."

"Was it that bad?"

"You really want details? Fine. We went to a restaurant. We ate, I got drunk, I said things..."

"What things?"

"...things...and then we kissed and I just _had_ to think of Kevin and pull away. Then he took me home only because I was drunk, and I managed to get myself more drunk, he came back we talked and now we're fine. And this morning I called Pete an onion, because I wasn't feeling well...and I also said that his French toast looked like wooden floorboards."

Addison took a deep breath.

"Wow. Complicated date."

"Yea...you want to know more or can we leave it at that?"

And for once in her life, Naomi said "We can leave it."

Addison was going through some paperwork, when she heard a knock on the door. It was Pete.

"Hey Addi you want to go out somewhere tonight, since last night was such a disaster date?"

"You mean like a date again?"

"Yea. To make up for last night."

"Ok where are we going? Can we please not go back there?"

Pete looked at her, confused.

"Why would I want to take you there again?"

"I don't know being the jerk you are..."

"Me? Jerk?"

"Awww isn't it cute how you get angry so easily?"

"And isn't it cute how you get upset so easily?"

"Shut up. Let's just go to the restaurant down the road. Pick me up at 8 tonight."

Addison walked away from him, and picked up some patient files from the counter.

Addison strolled into her office and took out the first patient file she found. Lucy Brown's. 31 year old female pregnant due date...today! Lucy should be coming in any minute.

Addison smiled to herself, knowing that she would be doing what she did best. Delivering babies.

She closed the file and moved onto the next one.

It was 6pm, two hours before Pete was due to pick her up. Once again, Naomi was helping Addison choose her outfit, and, as usual, Addison was freaking out.

"Are you sure this looks better than last night's?" Addison asked, of her current outfit.

"Yes I'm sure stop stressing let's go wait in the living room."

Naomi turned on the TV and sat down on the couch to watch. Addison decided to give up on fussing and panicking, and sat down next to her with a magazine.

After what felt like a few moments later, the doorbell rang and before they knew it Pete and Addison were sitting at a table drinking sparkling mineral water.

"We don't want you drunk again do we?" Pete teased. "Although it's kind of cute."

Addison slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Ok ok maybe not...anyways let's order."

"Can we not say all the things we're supposed to say at dates like 'This is perfect' or 'Does this mean anything' or anything awkward. It's dinner. Let's think of it that way." Addison paused, studied Pete's face, then continued. "We don't want yesterday happening again. I've still got my headache."

They didn't realise the waiter was standing next to them, until he started coughing.

"*Cough*canItakeyourorderplease?*cough*"

"Okok no need to be rude."

"Pete! I'll have a Caesar salad thanks."

"Addison how can you have salad for dinner?"

"I just do now hurry up. We don't want to keep this fine gentleman waiting any longer."

"Well if he's fine what am I?" Pete muttered to himself.

After the waiter took Pete's order, the two were left to do nothing, since there was not really much to say to each other anymore.

Addison and Pete ate in silence for half of the meal, thinking of something interesting or just anything to say to each other. They didn't want to talk about anything they talked about yesterday, so it didn't leave many topics. Finally Pete spoke up.

"So Addison how's work? How's Lucy doing?" Pete asked a little too concerned.

"She should be due any minute now." Addison noticed the concern in Pete's face, but decided it was nothing and moved on.

"So, tell me about Lucy, the one you used to see."

Pete flinched at this question, but because he needed to cover his secret up, for his sake and for Addison's, he replied.

"Lucy was a one night stand I met in a bar after my wife died a year ago."

"Then...what were you and Kevin fighting about a few days ago?"

"Lucy and I...we kind of dated a while before Kevin came along and stole her."

"Stole her?"

"Well he literally came in and asked her out right in front of my face. And of course she said yes because he was such a charmer."

"You're not still jealous are you?"

Pete hesitated before saying "NO. I mean no."

Addison was a bit taken back at this. _Is he trying to keep something from me?_

A sound interrupted her thought.

Beep. Beep. Suddenly Addison's phone went off. She looked at the screen.

"Sorry Pete I have to go. It's Lucy. I have to go."

Addison gave Pete a quick peck on the cheek then rushed out, looking quite flustered.

Addison ran across the hallway until she reached the ER at St. Ambrose.

"Dr's what have we got here?"

"Lucy Brown 31 year old female. Complained from stomach cramps and pains before coding. She is now stable but in immense pain, and the baby's heart rate is slowly dropping."

"Ok we need to do a C-section now. Get her prepped and get an OR ready."

"Hey Lucy. We have to deliver your baby now Ok?"

Lucy merely nodded.

After all the preparations have been done, Addison started the procedure.

Within moments, with Addison's excellence in delivering babies, Lucy's baby girl was out, the only problem was she wasn't breathing.

"Everyone start closing up. This baby isn't breathing."

Addison immediately started to try to revive her, and succeeded.

"Phew that was close. Ok bring the baby into the nursery and Lucy back into a room. I will be back to check on them later."

Addison tore off her scrubs and went down to the cafeteria to get coffee. She needed coffee. It was half past 11 and she still had many hours ahead, waiting for results and responses.

The moment she sat down, she received another page. It was Lucy's baby.

"Oh my god no."

Addison sprinted over to the nursery, where she found 3 nurses trying to revive the baby. When she saw that they had stopped, she didn't want to believe what was going to happen.

"Why did you stop? Move over I'll do it."

"The baby has been down too long Dr. Montgomery."

"No."

Addison continued to perform CPR.

When she saw the baby wasn't responding, she knew she had to call it.

"Time of death 12:17am."

Addison ran out as fast as she ran in. The first place she stopped was Lucy's room. Someone had to tell her. She took a minute to compose herself then went in.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine can I see my baby?"

"Lucy I'm so sorry about your baby we tried everything we could."

"It's Ok Dr. Montgomery. To tell you the truth, I never wanted this baby anyways."

"What? Why?"

"Well I didn't want this baby to grow up without a father, since her father Pete is being such a tool."

Addison stared at her. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Pete. One night stand. Lucy. These words kept on going around and around in her head, until she felt so dizzy she almost fell down.

"Dr, are you Ok?"

"Yea yea nothing to worry about. You rest."

Addison wanted to cry, but no tears came out, so, she just ran out of the hospital and sped back home.

A/N Thanks to Quannn who helped me through my writers block. The llama song was put in because during geography quannn and I were looking at llamas, and to renzaa for editing and giving me the random questions in the middle of the chapter


	3. 3 All Because of a One night stand

**Chapter 3- All because of a one night stand**

Late that night, Pete heard somebody enter the house. He was staying over at Addison's in case she needed anything after work, considering it was Lucy she was operating on... whatever that meant.

Addison threw all her things onto the couch and went upstairs. It had been a long day. She hoped that Pete wasn't here, but Pete, being Pete, was sitting right there on her bed staring at her.

"Hey Addison are you alright?"

"No."

"Did Lucy die?"

"No. Anyways why do you care? All you seem to talk about is her. It's as if you know her or something."

"I don't care about her I care about you!"

"Yea right, then why did you keep asking about Lucy? Why do you keep asking about Lucy?"

"Addison..."

"Answer the question or don't say ANYTHING!" Addison started to cry.

"Addison why won't you listen to me?"

"Why are you so concerned about my patient? If she even is a patient to you..."

Pete remained quiet.

"Is this a coincidence that Lucy's baby's father was called Pete? And that your ex was called Lucy?"

Addison laughed between sobs. She already knew the answer; she just needed to hear it from him.

"It's just a coincidence right? And don't lie about it it's not going to help."

After a very long pause, Pete finally spoke.

"Addison it's not." Pete said as gently as he could.

"Then I suggest you leave."

"Addison that was a long time ago. I don't care about her anymore."

"Well you've kept it from me long enough you heartless moron."

"Sorry Addison I wanted to tell you but there wasn't time."

"There wasn't time. Riigghht. What about just then? When I asked you? You had to lie. You never wanted to tell me. You said that you'd never lie to me again. You promised. I guess that shows that you can't be trusted."

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Pete you should...go...now..."

"Addison you're not feeling well let me stay for tonight."

"I'm not feeling well because of your stupid baby which no longer is alive, for GOOD! I knew you were an onion. LEAVE OR ELSE I WILL KICK YOU OUT!!!LITERALLY!!!"

"Ok Addison calm down. Call if you need anything..."

"Not going to, so why don't you go and pick up another girl from a bar and get her pregnant?"

Pete wasn't even going to respond to that considering her state right now, so he just left, the same as the other night, and left her alone.

The moment he was gone, her tears started falling. Addison hugged her blanket, and cried until she fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Addison called in sick, and told Naomi to cancel all her appointments for the day.

"Hello Naomi speaking."

"Hi Nai it's Addison."

"Hey Addison shouldn't you be at work by now? You have a row of patients to see, and also Charlotte King called. She wanted to speak to you."

"I'm not going to be coming in today. Can you please cancel all my patients and tell Charlotte that I don't want to speak to her."

After hearing Addison breathing heavily on the other end of the line, Naomi forgot about the business side of things.

"Addison, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"How about Lucy was my patient, and mother of Pete's now dead child?"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"Pete didn't even seem to care about his own child! And I thought Lucy was a good person!" She sobbed.

"Maybe she is. If Pete wasn't involved in this you wouldn't have thought what you're thinking about her right?"

"Yes but I still hate her!"

"That's what you get for becoming too attached to your patients Addison. Maybe you should go and see a psychiatrist. It sounds like you're going a tad bit loony." Addison jumped at the thought of this.

"Me? See a shrink? You've got to be kidding me. This isn't an important matter anyways. It's not like it's a matter of life and death..."

"In that case you should come in and talk to me or Violet."

"The choices between my bed, you, or some shrink? I pick my bed. Cancel all my patients."

"I'm going to come and see you later. Keep that in..."

Before Naomi could say another word, Addison had already hung up.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Addison moped around the house all day, then took a walk on the beach. Soon enough, someone was knocking on her door. It was Naomi, as promised.

"Hey. Here as promised!"

"Aren't I glad to see you. More talking just what I need."

"Come on Addison. Just talk to me. You tell me everything remember?"

"What is there to tell?"

"Well, for a start, who was Lucy? Really?"

"Some girl he picked up from a bar, who also happens to be Kevin's girlfriend."

"And you speak of Kevin again. Why does everything come back to him?"

"I don't know." Addison sighed.

"Why do you care about Pete so much anyways? Isn't he just another guy you went out with?"

"No Nai that's what you don't understand. He's different. You know Derek never loved me. He never _really_ cared. Pete cares, and even though I say he doesn't I know he does."

"Really? That still doesn't answer my question about Kevin."

"Kevin and I used to go out, we used to have fun, we used to be...in love, or at least what I thought was."

"You use the words 'used to' a lot."

"Because it's the past. It's over. No more. Gone."

"So you keep saying. Do you still have feelings for Kevin? I mean you two _were_ pretty close before anyone else got in your way."

"No, no, no definitely not....maybe...probably....ok yes I might."

Naomi put on her I knew it face.

"Oh my god I'm falling for a cop, my ex, my enemy, all over again? He's got a girlfriend for god's sake."

"I'm not so sure about that anymore. I heard from somewhere that he was using her."

"What why?"

"Who knows you should ask him."

"Never."

"Then I'm leaving. I have better things to do. I'll leave you to your thinking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm falling for Kevin again? Maybe it's because Pete wasn't the kind of guy I thought he was. Maybe it's because I was using Pete as a stand-in for Kevin. I'm all confused now...I don't know how I feel anymore! When I was with Kevin, I was happy and hopelessly in love with him. When I caught him with her...I was shattered and determined to hate him' til the end of time. But now I'm soooo confused GOD DAMN IT!!! DAMN, DAMN , DAMN ,DAMN ....DAMN!!!!! Then PETE!!! WHAT RIGHT DOES HE HAVE TO PULL THIS ONE ON ME??? Why am I damned to love two of the biggest bastards in this world????...oh wait, that was Derek and Mark...WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT DEREK AGAIN!!! Damn, Addi, what is wrong wi... why is the room spinning? My stomach...Pete...Kevin... P-P-Pet...Kevin..oww...w....w...._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Naomi is Addison here?"

Naomi was on her way to get some patient files when Pete's voice stopped her.

"No. What did you do to her? What did you say to her last night?"

"Nothing. I swear. She was the one who kicked me out."

"Ok whatever."

"Ok whatever? That's it? No lecture. Thank God for that."

"You will be getting one just not yet."

"Damn the gods of this universe..."

"Right Pete now out of my way if you please."

"I don't but..."

_Bring bring._

"Hello Naomi Bennett."

"Nai..."Addison's weak voice called desperately.

"Addison is everything ok?"

"I have a feeling I just fainted, my lower abdomen is throbbing and I feel like I'm going to..."

Addison threw up all over her freshly laid sheets.

"Oh crap. Am I sick or something?"

"Can you get yourself to the practice?"

"I'll try. I'll go when I feel a little better."

"Addison are you pregnant in any way?"

"I better not be."

"I'll see you later. Take care."

Pete stood their gawking at their last sentences.

"Pregnant?"

"Pete! I thought you had gone. Gosh. You didn't hear that."

"Right...I'll see you later then..."

"Yea."

______________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Addison staggered into the practice, still clutching her stomach. Violet was first to spot her, closely followed by Pete.

" Addison are you alright?"

"Naomi.........."

"Um...Naomi is seeing a patient. I'll go get her. You can go in my office"

Violet left, leaving Addison with Pete, not a very good idea.

"Addi."

"Don't call me that!"

"We still need to talk."

"No we don't get out of my way."

"You know I didn't care about Lucy. When my wife died, I didn't know what to do, or where to go, so I spent my time in bars."

Addison was pretending to not listen, although you could clearly see that she was hurting a lot inside.

"Lucy was a one-night stand Addison. And only that."

"Then why did you have to keep it from me?" Addison was on the verge of collapsing, tears running down her cheeks.

"Addison you look like you're going to faint why don't you sit down for a minute?"

"No I don't want to sit. I want you out of here."

"No I'm not going."

Addison couldn't stand anymore talk from Pete, so she slapped him, hard, across the cheek.

"What did you do that for?"

"GET OUT!"

"Ok I'm going."

Pete left to go and find someone to calm her down, while Addison was left sitting on the couch in a mess.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Pete searched the practice for someone who was free, who could help Addison. Luckily, he found the best person possible. Naomi.

"Naomi. NAOMI!"

"What can I help you with Pete?" Naomi spat out.

"Naomi can you go and calm Addison down?"

"And why should I? You break her and you expect me to pick up her pieces and glue her back together again? Because that girl has gone through enough without you putting more pressure on her."

"Nai go in she looks like she was about to faint." Pete urged.

"If you need to know she fainted earlier...ADDISON!! Addison wake up. Addison?"

"Pulse is strong thank god."

Addison started to stir.

"Hey Addison stay down for a while. I think you getting worked up this much isn't good for you."

"Hmm what happened how did I faint?"

"Um..."

Addison, out of the corner of her eye, spotted Pete and started to panic again.

"Pete what's he doing here? I told him to GET OUT!!!"

"Addison, calm down."

Addison was trying to fight Naomi as Naomi tried her best to keep her still.

"Addison if you don't calm down you're going to have to go to hospital."

"Just please get him out and tell him not to talk to me, not yet anyways."

"As long as you stay calm."

"Thank you Naomi. My abdomen hurts so much..."

"Just glad you're ok. I've called an ambulance. They will be here in 2 minutes."

Addison grimaced, and just laid there on the couch.

________________________________________________________________________________

The ambulance had come and gone and within 5 minutes, were at the emergency section of St. Ambrose hospital. Addison had now been relieved of her pain and, with Naomi by her side, was ready for whatever scans and tests they were going to do on her.

"I'll be out here waiting for you."Naomi assured Addison.

"Ok."

Naomi turned around, sat down, and the long wait begun. Waiting is very _very _boring, and since Naomi had come to the hospital with so little preparation, all that was left to do was think.

"She better not be pregnant, better not be pregnant, better have appendicitis, APPENDICTIS that must be what she has!!! OMG I can't believe that I didn't figure this out earlier what kind of friend am I? A horrible one...This better not be too serious. I can't believe I just hoped that she had an _inflamed _appendix! She needs surgery, she might die! Naomi you're a doctor of course you know she won't die. What if the doctors are new what if they don't know how to do the surgery...Ok Naomi you're getting ahead of yourself. Does Addison even have appendicitis? Oh no what if she's sicker? Oh god..."

"Dr Bennett?"

Naomi didn't hear someone calling for her, so she kept on mumbling, and panicking at something which might not even exist.

"DR BENNETT?"

"Huh what? Oh hi doctor is Addison Ok?"

"Yes she's in room 205. She wants to see you before she goes into surgery."

"Surgery? Why what's wrong with her?"

" She has appendicitis."

"Ok." That was the only thing she could come up with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside room 205, Addison was being prepped for surgery, a simple procedure.

"Hey Addison how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Look you can go if you want I don't want to keep you here."

"I'm so sorry Addison I should have known."

"It's fine no one could have known. I'm a doctor too you know."

"I still should've suspected something."

"Naomi, I have to go now stop worrying the surgery will be fine."

And fine it was, within an hour Addison was back in her room, where she belonged.

From a distance, Naomi spotted Kevin talking to Addison's doctor.

"Hey Kevin come here."

"Hey Naomi how's it going?"

"Don't upset Addison she's just out of surgery, I don't want you to put any pressure on her."

"Oh I'm sure I won't. Can I go in?" Kevin concluded after flashing a smile at Naomi.

"I'm not sure about that..."

"I swear I won't do anything."

Naomi didn't realise that a fraction of the door was open, and that Addison could hear the commotion outside her room.

"Naomi it's fine you can let him in." Addison called.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"See I told you." Kevin grinned.

"Remember. Addison."

"Yes madam."

"Idiot." Naomi muttered under her breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Addison."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Shut up answer my question."

"To see how you were doing with Pete gone and all."

"And how the heck did you hear about that?"

"Lucy told me. I'm so sorry"

"And how did Lucy know?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You're pathetic. Get out of here. You coming in was not ok."

"Come on Addison you know you still feel for me."

"NAOMI GET HIM OUT!!!"

"Kevin get out Addison calm down."

Addison did everything but that.

"Not again I hate them never want to see them again. HATE THEM HATE THEM!!!"

"Blood pressure is rising Addison you have to calm down. Deep breaths come on."

Soon enough the signs of a panic attack had faded and all was back to normal.

"Thank you Nai."

"Whenever you need me."

For the next few days, not one of the top 4 bastards made _any _contact with Addison, and she recovered in peace. All was good, until the day she had to go back to work.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N You may have noticed that the characters are a tad bit OOC, please bare with me. I am so so sorry for not posting for so long over the holidays my computer decided to crash, and I also had a block. Thanks to quannn for helping me write part of it and to rena for giving me all the weird ideas.


	4. Author's Note

**Authors note after 3rd chpt**

Hey guys. Thanks for still reading this fic.

I know I haven't updated in a long time but now I've started to slowly write again. There's no guarantee how much will get written in what amount of time, but I'm still alive!

Sorry about this.

Remember to review! No reviews, no more chapters!

Pegzo


	5. 4 Back To More Surprises

**Chapter 4- Back to more surprises**

_A/N- Before I begin, I'm just going to tell you to pay attention to the conversations. They might just pop up later..._

_---_

**Back to more surprises**

_Beep beep beep_

"Oh shut up alarm." Addison cursed. It was her first day back to work since...you know what.

Addison did whatever she had to do in the morning, and within in the hour, was in the elevator of Oceanside Wellness centre.

"Hold the elevator HOLD THE ELEVATOR!!!"

_Please don't be Pete please please please...._

"Hey Addison, how are you feeling this morning?" It was Pete.

_Dammit!_

"Fine."

"O..K.."

Just as the awkward silence filled the air, Addison pulled the stop button.

"Hey whaddya do that for? We're going to be late!"

"Do you seriously think you can win me back after all that you've put me through?"

"I didn't say that..."

"What did you think you would achieve besides making me more miserable?"

"Addison didn't we already go through this?"

"Things have been said and I think they need to be said again. I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!"

_Come on Addison you can do it...breathe..."_

"It didn't looks that way an hour before you went to hospital. Come on Addison just tell me the truth and I'll leave you alone, because I think you're just kidding yourself."

"FOR THE LAST TIME PETE I DO NOT LOVE YOU." Addison had merely finished what she wanted to say, but decided it was time to go to work.

Pete slowly edged towards the stop button shielding it with his body.

"Come on Addison this is an elevator. I can wait for as long as you want but one of these moments someone's gonna get uncomfortable."

"Ugh get the dirty thoughts out of your head and get out of the way. If you don't want to have a decent conversation, fine but I want to get out."

"Uh uh not gonna happen. And I wasn't thinking dirty thoughts."

"Fine what do you want?"

"For you to admit things."

"No."

"You know you said you do not love me but you didn't say you feel something for me."

Silence.

"Come on Addison we have to get out of here someday. And it was you who pulled the stop button not me"

Addison was powerless in this situation.

_Another one of my stupid mistakes. _

"I could tell everyone you kidnapped me you know." Addison said shakily.

"No one would believe you right Tilly?"

"Right. And besides, this is amusing!" Tilly's voice came over the speakers in the corner.

"This is why I hate elevators. How about I admit things more privately? Maybe somewhere BUT THIS ELEVATOR?"

"Nice try not gonna work."

_Beep beep._

"That'll be my pager. Now I have patients to see and unlike you I don't want them to die. So unless you are the heartless jerk I thought you were, get out of my way!"

"Oooo ouch that hurt," he said sarcastically.

Finally, after another few moments of awkward silence, the elevator jolted into motion.

--

"Hey Addison you're late and Mrs Harrison is here to see you."

"Ugh...hey Dell. File please. Thanks."

Addison took the file and walked away, not even pausing to look Dell in the eye as she took it.

The appointment sailed, the patient was doing well, and after scheduling another check up, she was free of any more patients in the morning.

She walked out of her office and wandered around for a bit, then went into the kitchen for coffee. Lucky her.

Unluckily, Pete didn't have any patients in the first place.

On her way out, she spotted Pete. She immediately swivelled around and headed back to where she came from.

"Ahhh Addison are you ignoring me?"

"Don't you have patients to see?" she said coldly.

"No. I hardly ever get any patients."

Addison scoffed. "No wonder this practice is having financial difficulties."

"I don't see you doing any work right now."

"It's what you call a break. Something you know nothing about since you won't give me one."

"I told you. I'm not going to stop hassling you until you tell the truth."

"Not again." Addison huffed, and walked away as quickly as possible.

---

"Hey Naomi. Thank god you're free"

"Hey Addison. So...how are you today?"

"Yea I'm ok. I had an argument with Pete in the elevator today. And just then I bumped into him."

"Hold on a second. WHAT? With Pete? In the elevator? W..w..wwHY didn't you do something? You obviously like the guy..."

"THE elevator? I said AN elevator. And as much as I like him, it's too messy"

"It's already messy."

"Whatever. He keeps wanting me to admit things!"

"What things?"

"That I like him or want to be with him, or that I'm totally over Kevin and wouldn't care if he died. Which I wouldn't. Would I? Dammit I would. Really? I don't know..."

"Addison you have GOT to choose! It's going to eat you up! Do you think about anything other than patients or guys?"

"Umm...no...what else is there to think about?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe...getting a life."

"So you want me to go out to another bar, get drunk and have another one night stand?"

"No that's not what I said...but once in a while, you should call your family...or something..."

"My parents? Yeah right. And my brother? Haven't heard from him in years. I gave up after a while. He hated Derek, so I didn't really get a chance."

"Well you should, you know, go out! Have fun! Fun doesn't always involve sex you know."

"I know..."

"Do you?"

"NAOMI!!! I'm not someone who sleeps around!"

"Ok. Sorry."

"Can we drop this now?"

"Ok."

So...how are you and Sam going?"

"Oh don't you know? Me and Sam are over. Don't you know he has a girlfriend already? Isn't that great?"

"Really? A girlfriend? So soon?"

"It's been a few years Addi."

"Still..."

"Well it's great that he's moved on. It means I can too."

"So...have you found someone?"

"No."

"Ok...well...how's Maya?"

"Yeah she's ok. She kinda got over it. She get's spoiled this way. She's loving it!"

"So, she went from it being ok and kind of over it straight to loving it in a few seconds?"

"Not exactly a few seconds but it was quick. Much quicker than I thought. I think that she just always hoped that we would get back together, and we did, but this time it's final. He is not getting into my pants no more."

"Just like Pete and Kevin. Actually why don't we apply that rule to the whole practice? No guys from this practice are getting into our pants! Oh unless you want to sleep with Pete."

They got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Gross. No. Hey have you seen Violet or Cooper today? I haven't seen them much these days..."

The very see through kitchen.

"They're probably making out somewhere."

The kitchen with no curtains or blinds.

"Haha not funny Ads. Oh god...my eyes!!!"

And there they were. In the very see-through kitchen. Making out.

"I will NEVER eat in here again."

"Nor me."

Violet and Cooper just stared at each other, not knowing what to do, while Naomi and Addison were shielding their eyes.

"You two broke ALL the rules! No having sex in the office, on furniture, or whilst still on duty! Ugh...get dressed...I will NEVER look at this room the same again. Gross. GROSS!!!"

After Naomi had run away, Violet and Cooper couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"You should have seen her face!"

"I know!"

"We should do that more often. Then we will have the kitchen all to ourselves forever."

"Ok still gross!!!"

"You could leave too."Violet said cheekily.

"Get dressed and get out of the kitchen..."

Addison walked away feeling slightly embarrassed and disturbed.

--

"Oh Addison I think you have a patient and there's someone waiting to talk to you outside."

"Who is it?"

"It's this guy, brown hair, little taller than you, SWAT uniform?"

"Oh...um...can you send the patient through?"

"Yeah sure. Emily Taylor?"

Emily walked briskly over to Addison.

"Hi Dr. Montgomery. I'm really sorry something's come up can we reschedule?"

"Ok no problem. When would you like to come?"

"How about tomorrow first thing?"

"Ok."

"Thanks doctor." Emily ran off in a hurry.

"Addison he still wants to see you."

"Well tell him to leave. Tell him I'm not here."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

--

Addison had nothing to do after that so, once again, she went to speak to Naomi.

She pushed open the door to Naomi's office and found Archer there.

"Archer what are you doing here?"

"Hey sis nice to see you too."

"What are you doing in Naomi's office?"

"What are YOU doing in Naomi's office?"

"You know that sounds so stupid. You know I've been friends with her since med school. And I work here!"

"It's been a while Addi don't I get a hug?"

"Fine." She lent in for a hug when Naomi burst through the door.

"Hi guys."

"Ok this is creepy. Why are you here? "

"Just thought I'll see my lil sis."

"You didn't I was here."

"Well then to see Naomi.

Addison whacked Archer with a random book she found on the desk.

"Hey whaddya do that for?"

"How the hell did you meet Naomi? And why the hell are you seeing her?"

"I'm not seeing Archer,"Naomi butted in.

"Then explain why he's here. Ok this is gross."

Then she whispered, "You're such a whore," to Archer and stormed out of the office.

---

_God he's such a whore. Even He's with my best friend for god's sake. What am I meant to think? What am I supposed to do? _

"Addison! Wait! You have to understand."

"Understand what Naomi? I have a brother, whom I haven't seen in years, seeing my best friend! Without me knowing! He talks to you but not me? What kind of brother does that?"

"Ok Archer and I aren't really seeing each other! And even if we were you're overreacting!"

"Fine. Then what is he doing here?

"I think you should ask him."

"You know why he's here don't you?"

"No...no I don't." Naomi stuttered.

"You suck at lying. Tell me."

"Ask him."

"OMG Dr. Montgomery isn't it nice to see you again," someone sneered.

"Uhh hi Lucy. How are you?"

_She doesn't know about me and Pete so why is she so angry?_

"How am I? How about you? Isn't it great that you, Pete and Kevin have such good times together? Kevin and I were good together. Better than what you two will ever be. You stole him away from me. You are so going to pay."

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand. I didn't steal him. In fact it wasn't my idea for him to chase after me in the first place."

"Really? Is that what you keep telling yourself? And what about Pete? You delivered our DEAD child!"

"Ok are you accusing me of killing your child? Because from the sounds of it, you didn't want your baby."

"Well maybe that was a lie. Just like everything you're saying now."

Naomi's presence was hidden amongst all this arguing, and she decided now was a good time to make it known.

"Ok Ok let's stop yelling and throwing insults around. I think we should leave now."

Naomi nodded her head over to Addison as if to tell her to go with her.

"Hope you guys are happy!" Lucy called after them.

--

Addison and Naomi walked back to the practice. Naomi looked only slightly off with the pixies, and that got Addison started with the questions again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing you need to worry about."

"Tell me why Archer's here."

"Oh not that nonsense again. I'm not telling you. I want you to find out from him."

"This is KILLING me!"

"Well you'll have to wait."

"Wait until when?"

"Until the right time."

"ARGH!" Addison cried out in frustration. "Fine."

"Ok. I have a tonne of paperwork so unless you want to help me..."

"Ok I'll go. You don't need to make excuses!"

---

"Hey Addison."

_God when does this ever end?_

"Go away Kevin. I've had enough for one day don't you think?"

"No."

"Well what do you want?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"Out?"

"Like on a date."

"OMG Kevin just when I kill Pete off, you ask me out? Have you been trying to break us up because you want to be with me? I bet you haven't even dumped your stupid girlfriend yet."

"Lucy? She was just another girl. Just like Pete said she was."

"You mean you picked her up at a bar too?"

"Well....that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT?"

"Well you're a pretty girl. I need a girlfriend. We have history..."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"Come on it's just a little bit of fun."

"Leave me alone!"And then she yelled to no one in particular, "ALL OF YOU!"

-----------------

Addison sat in her office feeling angry, more angry than usual. She shouldn't feel like this. She should be happy that there are actually guys willing to go out with her, who want to be with her.

Meanwhile Pete and Kevin were in the lobby allying. They both wanted her, and now they want a clear answer. There was going to be a winner and loser either way.

Pete spoke first. "So Kevin how are we going to do this?"

"We'll just ask straight out what she wants. And she'd have to tell us."

"Yea sounds good."

"So you want to go in now?"

"Yea."

They knocked then pushed open the open to Addison's office. Addison immediately swung around in her chair.

"Kevin, Pete, what are you two doing here?"

"We really need you to make a decision. Me, Pete, or none."

"You can't expect me to make my mind up so quickly."

"Well you can't expect us to wait for you."

"I'm not expecting anything! I've given you both outs. You can leave if you want! I don't want you hassling me."

"Why do you always reject any guy who comes along?"

Addison took a deep breath.

"Ok. The reason why I cannot go out with either of you...

**A/N- Ooo what's Addison's reason? And why is Archer here?**

**Sorry it's been a while I had a writer's block...I haven't written any more chapters so I might update once a month...depending...I have a question. Do you think these chapters are too long? If they are tell me and I will shorten them, which also means I will update faster. **

**Please review, even if you want to say you don't like it! **


	6. 6 A Return To Hell

**Chapter 5- A Return to hell**

**A Return to Hell**

"_Ok. The reason why I cannot go out with either of you_...is because I still love Derek"

"WHAT?" They both stared at her with their mouths hanging.

_Haha don't they look like dogs._

"I know I should get over him and I know that this isn't the way to go but I can't help it if..."

"Addison what are you thinking? That is the stupidest thing you have said since I met you!"

"Well _maybe_ you're not good enough for me! Has it ever occurred to you that I might still be a _little_ bit upset over the divorce? And guys swarming around me just make me feel even worse? "

"We can't help what we feel. Neither can you."

"Well I don't want to start a relationship knowing that I'm still in love with someone else."

"You shouldn't be in love with him in the first place!"

"You can't blame me for any of this!"

"Then who else can we blame?"

"Yourselves."

"What? Us?"

"Yes you. You guys keep pushing and pushing me, and it made me think of how perfect things were to be _truly_ in love. Not just date and leave."

"Ha but you two weren't TRULY in love were you? Look how that turned out."

"This is none of your business anyway so I think you two should go."

Pete was still shocked about the confession and realised that he didn't say anything throughout the whole conversation, if that's what you could call it. Kevin on the other hand was mad, mad that he didn't win and also because he couldn't have her.

"Do what you want, date who you want. I don't care anymore. Whatever. BYE Addison." And with a final glare at Pete, he stormed out the door.

Pete just stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked kind of sad, but no one noticed it.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel this way Addison. I'll stop bothering you, but I still love you." He turned around to walk out.

"Pete?"

"Yea?"

"Kevin was talking in plural form. Do you actually feel that way?"

"No. Not one bit." With one more apologetic glance, he turned and walked out the door.

She watched him leave and immediately realised she had made a huge mistake, but still felt more strongly about Derek than ever. She needed to go and see him. She needed to talk to him.

The few days after she had decided to go back to Seattle were harder than ever. She was keeping one secret while trying to unravel another one.

She thought about giving Naomi another go at explaining, but then she knew it was always hard to get stuff out of her; she was very loyal. But if a secret this big was kept from her, assuming it was this big as Naomi hasn't told her yet, she should have told someone right? If it wasn't her the next person was always Sam. The ex.

_We really should just get on with our lives and forget about our ex's like everyone else. Like Violet! She got on with her life and now look at what's ahead! Cooper! _

"Sam! I need to talk to you."

"Yea you see, I'm kiinnddaa busy." He was never good at avoiding the question.

"This will only take a minute!"

"Ok." He put a cheesy grin on his face."So, what's up?"

"Tell me what's wrong with Archer."

"And I know the answer how?"

"So, Naomi didn't tell you?"

"Ugh...shouldn't you be asking her?"

"Well Sam, some of us get answers differently, like, maybe, asking someone that I know she tells everything to."

"Well, I don't know."

"You sure?"

"Would I lie?"

"Yes."

"Ok...bye Addi."

"This just gets better and better!"She mumbled to no one but herself.

Naomi had been watching the racket outside from her office and was peeking out from behind her curtains. When she thought Addison had finally turned around and left, she opened the door and headed towards the bathroom. She _really_ needed to go to the bathroom.

"Naomi!"

"Oh dammit," she cursed.

"Naomi please tell me the truth! Someone's got to! I can't stand all this lying!"

"I really think you should ask Archer."

"Well then where is he?"

"No idea."

Addison looked like she was going to explode.

"Is it bad news?"

"I'm sorry...I can't tell you." Naomi had this sad look on her face. Anyone could tell it was bad news.

"Ok Addison if I see him I will let you know."

"Ok. I can't go back to Seattle with all this still up in the air."

"Wait...hold on...back to Seattle? Why? What?"

Addison sighed.

"Quit sighing and tell me."

"Didn't you hear Kevin yelling at me?"

"Wait...you told them?"

"Yea..."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Naomi was annoyed. Addison and her boy problems shouldn't be any of her business and she was told to stay out of it, but here she was, _involving _her in her problems.

"It's just...I know you won't approve."

"I won't approve anyways!"

"I don't have to tell you you know."

"Well you've started why stop?"

"Well I'm surprised you didn't figure it out already."

" What? That you still love your ex- husband? Because that's the only stupid valid rea..."

"Yes Nai. As stupid as you think it is, yes."

"What? No, no no no. You cannot still love him after what he put you through." She paused for a brief while and recalled the night when Addison had called her up in the middle of the night, and begged her for a place in her practice, and a place to stay.

"I'm going back to see him and nothing's going to stop me."

"Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken." Naomi cringed at the though of her best friend getting hurt again...

_Flashback:_

"_Nai please you have to. I have nowhere to go please..."Addison's voice was hardly audible. She was choking on her words. _

"_Why? Did Derek do something?"_

"_He-he-he's g-g-gone!"Addison sobbed, tears running in a wobbly line down her cheeks._

"_What? Gone?"_

"_All his stuff's gone. He's gone with Meredith."_

"_W-wait are you sure? I mean, there must be some explanation."_

"_No, no Naomi he's gone. Please I need to get out of Seattle. Please."_

"I'm sorry you feel so strongly but it's just something I have to do."

Naomi scoffed then marched out, slamming the door on the way.

Naomi knew that it was coming, but it still felt wrong. It was wrong that one man could cause so much pain. It was wrong that one should receive love when he doesn't give. It was just...wrong. She sat in the kitchen, the kitchen that...never mind. She vowed never to sit in that kitchen again, just like Addison vowed never to return to Seattle.

She knew Addison and if she had it her way, would be leaving tomorrow.

Addison just had one final thing to do before she left.

_Ding dong._

"Hi Addison what's up?"

"Ugh...I have to go, don't ask. But, can you please give this to Naomi? It's really important."

She handed over a letter.

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Seattle."

Before he could say anything else, she was already running for her car. Maybe it was for the best that he didn't get the full story.

With one last look at her sunny LA home, she got into her bright red Corvette and drove off to Seattle.

The great open roads were just what she needed to think. She turned on the radio, just for some thinking music, and instantly recognised the song on the radio.

_Ask me where I'd go tonight_

_I'd go back to today last year_

Addison really did want to go back to last year, when everything was new and uncomplicated. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. She thought back to her childhood with her troubled parents. Running away was probably one of the best things she's done, and now she's doing it again. That's what it felt like.

Growing up with parents who never seemed like they cared has, you could say, messed her up. Her brother, her only family, was only ever the one that cared for her, which is more a reason for her to care so much. She had no idea what she was doing at a time like this, but some could say it was because of not knowing. The unknown, but waiting for the bad news to come.

Seattle: 10km

"Hi Naomi,"Sam said nervously.

"Hi Sam what's wrong?"

"You should know that Addison has left for Seattle."

"I know."

"And that she left you a letter. Here."

He handed over the letter.

"What?" Naomi fumbled with the envelope, before pulling out a rumpled piece of paper.

_Dear Naomi, _

_Before I begin, please cancel all my patients for the next week. Ok. I know writing letters are kind of old- fashioned, but I couldn't think of how else to say the things I want to say so here goes..._

_Naomi, I really do hope that you understand why I went. You might not think it's the right thing to do, but I really need to go in order to move on. This might be a chance for you and Archer to figure something out. By the time I get back, I hope that whatever secret you are hiding from me will be out in the open, and we can go back to being happy, if that's even possible. You're my best friend and best friends are supposed to tell each other everything. You know that Archer means the world to me and I would want to know if there was something wrong with him. _

_I'll see you soon,_

_Love, Addie xx_

Tears sprung to her eyes as she read this. From that moment, she realised that keeping the secret wasn't right. She could tell that Addison was in pain by the tear stains on the paper.

"Naomi are you ok?" Naomi had totally forgotten Sam's presence.

"Ugh...um...yea...just thinking..."

Sam walked over to Naomi to give her a hug but she pushed him away.

"I have to go."

Naomi left in a hurry.

_Rejected again..._

Seattle. It was raining. Heavily. From that moment Addison knew something was wrong. She brushed it off, thinking that it was just the rain that was making her miserable. But it wasn't. Something was definitely not right.

She drew one last breath and walked into the too familiar doors of Seattle Grace Hospital. _What am I doing here? _The first thing she noticed was unusual happy chatter going around. She managed to catch a few words and that was all she needed to hear.

_Meredith, McDreamy, engagement, next week._

So Derek was getting on with his life. She knew she shouldn't be here, but there was this feeling drawing her closer and closer to the man she still loved. She should be in LA getting on with her life. Get on with your life Addison! Derek had clearly moved on, he and Meredith are getting married in a week! One short week until he belonged to someone else. One short week until all her hopes of being with Derek again was over. It was a long shot anyways. But still. One short week...

Someone tapped her shoulder and she immediately snapped out of her thoughts.

"Addison?"

It was Callie, her friend, ONLY friend at the time, from when she was in Seattle.

"Um...yea. Oh, hi Callie!"

"Addison I could recognise your flaming hair a mile away. What are you doing here? Got another cool case?"

"Umm...no. I don't know what I'm doing here anyways. I'll just go."

"Wait but Addison! We have so much to catch up on!"

"Yea I'll call you."

"Addison why are you here?"

"No reason. Just wanted to see you all." Addison gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well then let's catch up."

"I'll just go. I'll call you."

"Ok why do I have a feeling this conversation is looping?"

"I'm fine, everything's fine. There's nothing to tell."

"Then why are you here?"

"Derek."

"Ok I'm going to walk away because I didn't hear you say that."

"I know everyone's just looking out for me but I know what I'm doing."

Callie looked at her with a disappointed look on her face.

"Dr Torres, I need to...Addison? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Richard! Good to see you!"

"So Addi how's LA?"

"That's what I've been asking," Callie piped in.

"It's been...fine." She wasn't s sure "fine" was the correct word. "Fine just like I told Callie."

"Yeah?" The Chief grinned at her. It had been a while since he had seen her, the last being the divorce with Derek. He looked on, waiting for an answer he wasn't going to get.

"Oh...ugh you want me to tell how LA is?"

Richard nodded eagerly, with his stupid grin plastered across his face.

"LA was..."

_Beep beep_

"Oh 911 call I have to go see you later. Dr Torres, Dr Shepherd needs to see you. Something about the wedding."

_Dodged one bullet, shot by another._

She was just about to walk further into the foyer when...

_Oh there's Meredith!_

"Oh my god."she gasped.

_Meredith has red hair. Meredith has red hair. Meredith has MY red hair. Meredith has the same shade as my red hair. Meredith's hairstyle is the same as my red head. _

Addison jumped behind a corner and started to back away.

"Addison. What are you doing here?"

"Derek, we need to talk."

"About what? Why are you here?"

"Is that all people ask around here?"

" Addison, why are you here?"

"Why the hell does Meredith have red hair?"

"She likes it that way."

"Since when?"

"Since...she liked it!"

"Why does she have red hair?"

"Why are you being so pushy all of a sudden?"

"Answer my question."

"She likes red hair!"

"Why does she like red hair all of a sudden? She didn't seem to like it when I was around."

Derek looked around trying to find an answer.

"Derek..." Addison said accusingly.

"She was jealous of you ok? You had it all. She wanted to be like you."

"What? Jealous of me? I did not have it all."

"Yes you did. You're hot, tall, head of OB/GYN, the best in your field, everyone loves you..."

"Yeah everyone but you..."

"Addison I do love you, just not the same way anymore. I've moved on and so have you."

"No I haven't." Addison couldn't believe what she was confessing. To an engaged Derek.

"What do you mean? I thought the divorce was for good."

"I only did it because I thought you and Meredith would be happier. And I was right."

"I signed because I thought you wanted me to. And me and Meredith? I was in love with you both, but when you left, I pushed those to the side and let you go."

"Wait...are you saying we still had a chance?"

"What I'm saying is that what we were, what we could've become, is long gone."

"But I still love you Derek!" There was a glint of hope in her eyes.

"My love for you is no longer the same."

"You can't say that you still don't feel anything."

"I do feel, and I always will love you, but we can't go back to the way we were."

"I don't want that!" There was an awkward silence while Derek was searching for something to say but couldn't.

"Derek why are you telling me all this? And why does Meredith _slightly_ resemble me?"

"Shouldn't it be flattering that people want to be like you?"

"It would if it wasn't my ex-husbands girlfriend."

There was more silence.

"Der..." Addison began to say.

"Meredith was a replacement for you ok? But we fell in love and that's all that matters."

"Well excuse me for ruining your happiness. It's good to know I still have control to weasel information out of men."

"Well a mini Addison is better than none."

"OMG I can't believe you just said that! Why didn't you tell me BEFORE we signed the divorce papers?"

"Because..."

"Whatever Derek. I thought I still loved you, but this? This is just beyond low. I never want to speak to you again are we clear?"

"Addison...I don't.."

"ARE we CLEAR?"

"Ok fine fine."

"Ok."

"Addison don't go! Listen to me. If there's anything you need though, you can still call me. I'm sorry ok? But if you do need help, call."

"And why would you think I need help?"

"You never know Addi, you never know."

_What did he mean by that?_

**A/N: So, the mystery of Archer continues... any ideas about what it is?**

**Give me your thoughts; do you want Paddison or Hotcop/Addison or Addek, or just Addison with a new character? **

**The song mentioned was "Quiet Times-Dido"**

**This chapter was written a while ago. This is probably the last chapter written for this story as no one is reading this anymore. **

**If you are one of the few that read this and want this to keep going, tell me. **


End file.
